1. Field of the Invention
Generally the invention relates to a paint can lid for paint cans having wire handles. More specifically the invention relates to a replacement paint can lid adaptable to engage the wire handle of the paint can to apply pressure between the replacement paint can lid and the paint can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many attempts have been made to provide a replacement for the conventional lid associated with one, (1), US gallon paint cans. The conventional lid, that is the lid provided with the paint can, having disadvantages easily identifiable by prior inventors. The conventional lid is designed to be relatively flat with the surrounding top of the paint can while the lid is in place on the paint can. This design permits packaging and display of a plurality of paint cans in the minimal amount of space.
The most serious disadvantage resides in the requirement that the conventional lid must be removed to gain access to the paint contained within the can. While vast amounts of paint are distributed to building contractors, this distribution is generally made in containers holding at least five, (5), US gallons. Home owners and handypersons purchase a large quantity of paint distributed in one, (1), US gallon containers. These people routinely use less than the total contents of the container and reseal and store the remainder for future use. Such usage results in the lid being removed and replaced repeatedly during the life of the can of paint.
During usage, either by pouring or by the wiping of a brush against the opening, paint gains entry into the radial sealing bead of the can top. This sealing bead accepts a generally matching radial seating band of the can lid. Replacement of the lid is then messy with paint being expelled from the sealing bead. Such resealing of the unused portion of the paint occasionally being insufficient to provide an air tight seal. The paint may spoil during the duration of time before the next usage when an air tight seal is not formed.
Various attempts have been made to provide a reusable paint can lid capable of providing an air tight seal while providing for access to the paint without requiring removal of the lid. These attempts have been less efficient than desired. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a reusable paint can lid having a closable pour opening and structure to apply downward pressure on the lid against the can using the wire handle of the can. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.